


Cuddling Weather

by Ridja



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, just our girls being sweet and cute and silly because what else do we need?, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridja/pseuds/Ridja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come and it's the perfect time for blankets, Netflix and a beautiful girl on your side to share all that with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Weather

"We've got everything! Coffee, cookies and a blanket!" Clarke proclaimed happily as she sat beside Lexa on the couch, covering them both with the blanket and getting the tray where their drinks and snacks were. There was nothing better for some cuddling time than that grey, almost white sky outside and brisky breezy coming from outside, just right through the small crack under the door. Plus, it was finally cold enough to turn on the heater. 

"Great!" Replied the other girl, turning on their television, getting her mug and sipping on it. The flavor and scent from Clarke's coffee filling her up entirely. There was nothing better than having that kind of drink in that kind of weather, in a weekend they had nothing to worry about except themselves. Especially a long week like that one, where Lexa had worked so much, and Clarke's gallery was having an exhibition. Saturday was her French colleague's turn to take care of it, though, but either way, during the week, she had helped setting everything up, so she didn't have as much time to dedicated to Lexa as she would like to. 

"What shall we watch? TV or should I turn on Netflix?" Asked the blonde, getting a cookie for herself, taking a bit of it. And wow. She was getting good with that. That cookie had just the right texture, the chocolate inside melting in her mouth. Taking cooking tips from Lincoln instead of her mom had surely paid off.

"Netflix?" Lexa suggested, smiling a bit. "It's binge watching day!" Clarke smirked a bit, giving her a glance.

"Oooh... Binge watching day? So you up for the challenge! I mean, you slept three episodes in last time!" She commented, chuckling a bit, which made Lexa gave her a glance. That used to scare her before, but now, it didn't quite keep her from laughing off of her girlfriend.

"I was tired, okay?" She spoke defensively, squinting her eyes at Clarke, who could only laugh and peck her lips. 

"Okay. Let's see how many episodes you can last..." She turned on the tv, putting on their show on Netflix. 

They finished the cookies by the end of the first episode, putting their stuff on the sidetable. Clarke wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, who happily snuggled in between the blonde's arms, lying her head on her boobs, and as much as Clarke wanted Lexa to stay awake and watch the show, she was unable to resist the urge of caressing her brown locks.

"It's your fault too that I always nap, you know?" She complained, nuzzling her girlfriend's neck, making Clarke laugh.

"I'm sorry, have you seen your hair?! I can't resist touching that!" The artist said in between her laughs, squeezing her girlfriend against her, kissing the top of her head. Lexa smiled, cuddling Clarke closer, trying to pay attention to the show.

After about four episodes, Lexa was surprisingly quiet. Not answering to Clarke's comments, neither giving her eventual pecks and caresses, as she used to.

"Hey, love?" Clarke called, caressing her hair softly, but there was no answer. The blonde chuckled, trying a second time. "Lexa?"

Still the same silence. That position didn't seem quite comfortable to sleep, though, so Clarke did the best she could to lie her girlfriend down on the couch, fitting herself behind her and holding her body close. She didn't really wanna keep watching the show while the other napped, though. It felt like betrayal. So she snuggled, closing her eyes as well, leaving the tv on, just to see if they would sleep through the rest of the season again.


End file.
